User talk:Angelus.../Team - GvG Virulence Split
since split is coming back to meta kinda --[[User:Angelus...|'Ang']][[User talk:Angelus...|'el']] 19:56, February 2, 2010 (UTC) :Pretty meh. Splits have to be able to survive and this split would wipe so quick.--TahiriVeila 20:08, February 2, 2010 (UTC) ::thats why its a monk flagger. it goes along on split if needed and hammer runs flags. --[[User:Angelus...|'Ang']][[User talk:Angelus...|'el']] 22:16, February 2, 2010 (UTC) anything else? its a strong split build, it really is. just send you monk flagger on split and have your warrior run flags, you have enough mainteam defense with the cripshot and snare. --[[User:Angelus...|'Ang']][[User talk:Angelus...|'el']] 17:56, February 3, 2010 (UTC) :Have I fell off the meta or are your builds completely random ass? --''Chaos'' -- 17:58, February 3, 2010 (UTC) ::partly both i guess. i rarely submit builds to the buildspace anymore though. the split does work, and i play it sometimes. --[[User:Angelus...|'Ang']][[User talk:Angelus...|'el']] 18:01, February 3, 2010 (UTC) GoR Water Mesmer, excuse me but, wat. --Frosty 18:03, February 3, 2010 (UTC) :^What I said above. "Quickly, snare this target!" "Can you wait 2.5s? I need to Glyph to snare for longer!" --''Chaos'' -- 18:04, February 3, 2010 (UTC) ::two copies of blurred allows your hammer warrior to run flags. its also adaptable for different situations depending on whats needed. obviously in a split build like this you wont need extend conditions or or energy drain since you probably wont be pressuring anything to death at main stand anyway so GoR is a great choice. --[[User:Angelus...|'Ang']][[User talk:Angelus...|'el']] 18:08, February 3, 2010 (UTC) :::Blurred is already AoE anyway, you may as well just run a normal water mes with steam. --Frosty 18:10, February 3, 2010 (UTC) ::::im guessing the cripshot and hammer/axe wont be standing next to each other. when you need the extra snares to delay them falling on your split or holding for a boost, this provides great versatility --[[User:Angelus...|'Ang']][[User talk:Angelus...|'el']] 18:12, February 3, 2010 (UTC) :::::If you say so... Also energy on that mes looks a but shody, e-drain is mainly ran so you can spam freezing like a fgt and have 3 snares (although in this case you really need a res so it would still be two snares). --Frosty 18:14, February 3, 2010 (UTC) ::::::yeah i know, im not sure why i put inspired in there. you can take either pdrain if you dont suck, or drain enchantment. --[[User:Angelus...|'Ang']][[User talk:Angelus...|'el']] 18:16, February 3, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Seeing as you specced 6 into dom I assume you were thinking you could inspire off shame/diversion and use it back. --Frosty 18:17, February 3, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::ah yes, thats why. i remember now. but youre right about the energy . in the matches ive played with it, the mes hasnt complained about energy so... --[[User:Angelus...|'Ang']][[User talk:Angelus...|'el']] 18:21, February 3, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::Perhaps your mesmer is an obedient bitch who shuts up ;> --''Chaos'' -- 18:28, February 3, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::pretty sure id be fucking mad if i had no energy to use spells on my mesmer bar. --[[User:Angelus...|'Ang']][[User talk:Angelus...|'el']] 18:30, February 3, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::You'd be surprised. He drains his high set and dies for energy! --''Chaos'' -- 18:31, February 3, 2010 (UTC) Why not run Me/Mo with word of healing, means you don't really need your flagger on the split, keep your dev at main team to perma line back, ranger can split/stand dependant on what is needed, better water mes (no offense glyph renewal seems bad to me) and then since you don't need your flagger on splits, run a rt/e shackles. 18:33, February 3, 2010 (UTC) :because the A/N with the frag mesmer solo's flaggers absurdly fast, but WoH probably won't be enough to hold you and the sin up by yourself. theres no harm done in sending the monk flagger on split if theres enough main team defense (which there is) to allow for your hammer to run flags. --[[User:Angelus...|'Ang']][[User talk:Angelus...|'el']] 18:37, February 3, 2010 (UTC) ::I never said change the sin or the mes (can still take frag on a Me/Mo). Also means you can take your ranger on split to be super offensive since your warrior will just lineback all game. --Frosty 18:39, February 3, 2010 (UTC) :::It's an option I guess, yes. A WoH mes isn't going to be able to hold up against whatever they split back though is what im saying, unless theyre retarded. --[[User:Angelus...|'Ang']][[User talk:Angelus...|'el']] 18:43, February 3, 2010 (UTC) @ Jake if you honestly couldnt take down a flagger with this split you are really, really bad. i understand it isn't the greatest but you can take down the flagger really quick and can pew pew the rest from there. the flagger will die even if he gets resilient up. ive played this too many times not to know this takes down flaggers with ease. --[[User:Angelus...|'Ang']][[User talk:Angelus...|'el']] 00:59, February 4, 2010 (UTC) :And you're crazy if you think you'll be able to get 3+ split chars into base SOLO against a flagger for more than a few seconds. Guarantee you any decent team will have prot/ranger back within 30s of a sin split pushing to base. No KDs means you'll take ages killing a /E flagger and that there's no way you'll push a kill against a prot + flag. It's a bad split and no one's running it. Take your theorycraft somwhere else plz--TahiriVeila 01:06, February 4, 2010 (UTC) ::they'll most likely send only a flagger back for you at the beginning and an offensive player, most likely a warrior or ranger. Pretty sure it's not to hard to wipe flagger at first the the warrior. Once you do it a few times more, they'll most likely react to your split with more defense, as you said. this is where you GoR your snares and get both the mes and cripshot on heals falling back. Not that hard to get at least 1 or 2 things down every time, allowing you a win at 28 mins or sooner. --[[User:Angelus...|'Ang']][[User talk:Angelus...|'el']] 01:10, February 4, 2010 (UTC) :::Glyph renewal is awful. Either the mes or the ranger sees you putting up glyph and tosses an interrupt to get you instafollowing. It's just zzzz bad. Ignoring the fact that it has zero survivability in the enemy's base (meaning you can't just sit and spam lord damage like a proper split), it'd be absolutely awful at collapsing to stand in order to push a kill (another essential capability of a proper split). It's just bad. zzzzz--TahiriVeila 16:59, February 4, 2010 (UTC) ::::8x Burning Arrow, bitches :< --''Chaos'' -- 17:35, February 4, 2010 (UTC) im so bored of all these stupid lamer builds, learn to play a real build and not just lameway full split 24/7 fags Rawrawr Dinosaur 17:11, February 4, 2010 (UTC) :I can play a real build. This still works somewhat though and is more fun --[[User:Angelus...|'Ang']][[User talk:Angelus...|'el']] 18:13, February 4, 2010 (UTC) ::Anyone can play a real build, but what counts is if they do :< --''Chaos'' -- 18:51, February 4, 2010 (UTC) :::let me rephrase then. i play regular builds on a nightly basis, we only play this to have some fun at the end of the night and it has worked well --[[User:Angelus...|'Ang']][[User talk:Angelus...|'el']] 18:58, February 4, 2010 (UTC) I would totally run this. niggers don't see how sexy fragility is :( Brandnew 22:53, February 5, 2010 (UTC) :be online tomorrow --[[User:Angelus...|'Ang']][[User talk:Angelus...|'el']] 22:57, February 5, 2010 (UTC) ::Can't possibly for the next ~2 weeks :< Brandnew 22:59, February 5, 2010 (UTC) :::what happened? --[[User:Angelus...|'Ang']][[User talk:Angelus...|'el']] 23:00, February 5, 2010 (UTC) ::::Drunk -> Puke over laptop -> half the keys don't respond -> repairsman -> midterms. Brandnew 23:01, February 5, 2010 (UTC) :::::stupid dutch, shouldve figured --[[User:Angelus...|'Ang']][[User talk:Angelus...|'el']] 23:02, February 5, 2010 (UTC) :::::I know, right :D Brandnew 23:03, February 5, 2010 (UTC)